Mentolado
by janethalonzo27
Summary: La distancia tiene su forma de madurar aquello; algo no se puede olvidar tan fácilmente...el aroma de aquello que nos envuelve, atrae y enamora.
1. Capítulo 1

Tyran falls in love no me pertenece solo soy una fan…

Siempre me he preguntado cómo recibiría Souchi a Morinaga cuando este regresaba de su entrenamiento. Así que con un poquito de imaginación cree esto, espero hacerle justicia a nuestro tirano ya que es bastante difícil.

* * *

 **T** **u ausencia**

Reconocer que le amaba era aceptar que desde varios años atrás él había entrado muy dentro de mi ser. Que aun sin saber sus sentimientos ya dentro de mi había dudas. Todos estos años juntos habían formado una relación que iba más allá del trabajo, la atracción física que se podía formar entre nosotros día a día era palpable. No sé si por sus sutiles miradas o esas pequeñas sonrisas, el sonido dulce de su voz o el tacto cálido que compartíamos o la altanería que demostraba con su mirada cundo algo no le parecía.

Cuando me confeso dos años atrás que me amaba realmente no me sorprendí, llevaba días de observar sus discretas miradas, sus ya constantes atenciones y esas sonrisas tan cálidas que día a día me daba. Lo que si me sorprendió fue esa forma tan inesperada de tomar algo que no le correspondía…si, me refiero a esa primera noche en la que unimos nuestras vidas y es allí también donde muchas luchas se dieron; internas, externar. Batallas campales donde el orgullo o la pasión eran siempre el motor. Yo, corriendo lejos de él y su abrumador amor tan sofocante y tan necesario para mí, como el aire y la vida misma. Con miedo siempre que a cada palabra mía saliera corriendo de mí, huyendo de mi tiranía, miedo de quedar atrapado en sus redes y en su amor. Lo que no me había dado cuenta es que desde ya hace mucho estaba allí, justo en el lugar donde no hay retorno, le pertenecía… talvez desde aquel primer momento en el que se volvió mi salvador, talvez después. Desde cuando no lo sé. Nos pertenecíamos, podía tomar todo de él, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a dar y eso me volvía egoísta, solo quería todo y no daba nada. Me ocultaba, me escondía de su penetrante mirada que me amenazaba con consumir los rincones más profundos de mi alma. Por miedo, por dudas, por orgullo factores sobraban.

Me acostumbre a sus carisias suaves llenas de palabras susurrantes que inundaban mis oídos y carcomían lo más profundo de mi ser…anhelantes de sus besos arrebatadores que quemaban mis extrañas y sacaban la vida misma de mi ser.

¿Cómo podía decir que no le amaba?... No lo sé…cómo era capaz de mirarle a los ojos y no darme cuenta que me anhelaba tanto como yo a él. Que le necesitaba con la misma fuerza que se necesita del agua y el viento, que ardía en llamas por ser tocado por sus largos dedos y besado por sus rojos labios, sus besos arraigaban mi piel y sus manos seducían mi ser. ¡Rio! de pensar lo tonto que fui, me creo inteligente y listo. Pero hay cosas que no se valoran hasta que no se pierden. Que son como tesoros escondidos frente a nuestros ojos, como lámparas puestas bajo la mesa. Porque queremos vivir en la obscuridad.

Estoy en casa, en este pequeño lugar al que llamamos hogar. Donde nuestros cuerpos se han convertido en uno tantas veces, donde hay memorias felices y tristes, besos y gritos, carisias y golpes…Somos tan contrarios el me da amor y yo le doy dolor. Aquí, en la obscuridad. Recostado sobre el sillón que es testigo silencioso de nuestros secretos espero su regreso. Haces tan solo dos horas salí de la universidad, con un agudo dolor de cabeza y una carga inmensa de trabajo, también con la resolución que cuando la puerta se abra nuevamente el inundara con su radiante sonrisa mi lúgubre vida. Dos horas de espera a que se abra esa puerta y estoy a punto de perder la paciencia y me pregunto cómo ha podido aguantar cinco años detrás de mí y mi mal carácter, de mis golpes y palabras duras. Si él es capaz de esperar por mi yo seré capaz de decir eso…si, eso que el tanto espera y tal vez esta noche es el inicio de algo más…

* * *

El departamento está ya muy cerca, mi corazón late tan fuerte como el sonido estridente de las ruedas de tren. Deseo tanto verle, poder contemplar sus brillantes ojos fundidos como el oro más puro y poder respirar su magnífica esencia. Lo llevo grabado en mi memoria, cada rasgo, color y sonido de su ser, el sabor de su boca y su piel. Amo cada parte de él y lo que más deseo en este momento es poder estrecharlo, entrar en casa… si allí ese pequeño lugar al que llamamos casa, lleno de sombras y colores, poder cruzar el umbral de la puerta y verle allí con esa actitud tan despreocupada, sentado frente a su laptop con el ceño fruncido llenando algún informe de su investigación, tomando descuidadamente su taza de café.

Estoy cerca de las gradas y a cada paso me siento como el niño pequeño al que le darán el regalo de cumpleaños que tanto ha pedido, han sido muchas noches de soledad y aunque siempre estábamos en contacto no es lo mismo; oír su voz a través del auricular del teléfono no es lo mismo que poder sentir la calidez de su aliento con el mentol del tabaco o ver como mueve esos delgados labios rosa con cada palabra y su expresión detrás de los anteojos cuando algo le desconcertar y trata de ocultarse detrás de los cabellos rubios de su frente.

Tres meses de ausencia, tres meses de pláticas amenas.

Tiene sus ventajas, pero también sus desventajas. He comprendido que todo es para bien, sea bueno o malo siempre aprendemos y maduramos. Sempai es una de esas personas tan maduras que me cuesta mucho seguirle el ritmo. La distancia que se ha establecido a raíz de mi nuevo trabajo me ha ayudado a madurar y amarle mejor, no es como que ya no le amo, si no que entiendo que no puedo seguir siendo un niño temeroso de que le quiten lo que le pertenece, porque sin duda alguna sé que él me pertenece tanto como yo le pertenezco.

El silencio del otro día me lo confirmo, luego de aquella llamada ambos nos quedamos con ganas de más…

Me tiembla la mano buscando la llave dentro de la bolsa de mi camisa…que irónico, parezco un idiota buscando la llave cuando yo mismo la puse allí, ya que es la llave de mi corazón. Dentro esta lo que más amo, mi sueño hecho realidad.

Giro la manija de la puerta y veo la estancia… a solo unos pasos y siento que me recorre un serpenteo por todo el cuerpo. La anticipación de una alegría o una decepción… bueno con el nada se sabe y eso es lo que hace interesante esta… llamémosle relación, no le digan a sempai para él es amistad. La luz está apagada así que camino despacio, he colocado mis maletas en la estancia el equipaje no es necesario para lo que tengo pensado hacer…

Las luces están apagadas, camino suavemente esperando llegar al interruptor; atenuando mi vista a la obscuridad observo sobre la barra de la cocina una vela y un encendedor, le enciendo y un agradable aroma se empieza sentir conforme la vela va quemándose. La luz va llegando un poco más allá y puedo ver algunas velas en diferentes lugares de la sala, el comedor y la cocina. Voy encendiendo las más cercanas. Camino para encender las de la sala, me giro para encender las que están en la pequeña mesa del centro una a una, no sé porque, pero me siento muy feliz, cada una de esas velas ha encendido algo dentro de mí.

\- ¡Morinaga ...

Se contemplaban mutuamente, felices, anhelantes y deseosos…

Coloco la vela sobre la mesita y avanzó un par de pasos con una sonrisa cálida saludo…

\- ¡Estoy en casa!

Sonidos y jadeos se escuchaban, palabras dulces y caricias suaves...

Continuara…


	2. Capítulo 2 Pino

Tirant falls in love no me pertenece, solo soy una fan.

* * *

Pino

Los primeros rayos de sol ingresaban por las ventanas del apartamento; llevando consigo nuevas esperanzas. La claridad de la mañana era tenue, al mirar por las ventanas podía observar que algunas nubes inundaban el cielo e interferían con los brillantes del sol opacándolo. Al levantarse unos minutos atrás se sentía muy desorientado. No comprendía muy bien en donde se encontraba, ya que la recamara de Sempai era un sitio en el que muy pocas veces se podía levantar y menos observar todo a detalle como lo hacía en este momento. Siempre las persianas estaban bajas, extrañamente ahora no era así…" definitivamente muchas cosas habían cambiado".

Al voltear a un costado podía observarlo suavemente, Sempai estaba recostado sobre su brazo derecho dándole la espalda. No sabía que de bueno había hecho en la vida para merecer lo que hoy tenia…podía llamarlo suerte, bendición…"no lo sabía". Su corazón estaba completamente inundado de amor. Seguramente una sonrisa boba le acompañaba.

La noche anterior había sido algo fuera de lo común. Al llegar se topó con el apartamento obscuro, por un momento pensó que él ya estaba dormido. La sorpresa fue al encender las velas que encontró esparcidas por la cocina y la sala.

Allí estaba su amado, ese hombre que se le había metido hasta lo más profundo de su ser, él le observaba con ese par de ojos fundidos de oro y una sola palabra cargada de tanto, cargada de nada y tan prometedora.

\- ¡Morinaga!

Ansiedad, deseo, amor… ¿Qué? La necesidad más pura y básica, pero hoy algo había cambiado. ¿Sera que lo deseaba tanto que lo imaginaba?

Los adictos luchan por conseguir su droga un día mas, una dosis a la vez, mañana algo traerá. Pero él era contrario, él lo tenía allí. Su droga, su Sempai…No debía luchar por conseguirlo, lo tenía y aun así temía perderlo. Temía que en algún momento "Sempai despertara una mañana mandándolo todo al carajo" y el quedara nuevamente solo, sin rumbo ni barco. Sobreviviendo de un naufragio en una isla desierta sin esperanza de un rescate. Porque la única persona que podía salvarlo ya no le quería, esos fueron por mucho tiempo sus miedos.

No, eso era llenar de ideas absurdas una vida en la que se había prometido disfrutar cada momento, vivir lo que Sempai estuviera dispuesto a darle y tomar todo cuanto le fuera posible, se rindió y se entregó plenamente, sin miedos ni dudas.

¿Lo había conseguido? Porque esas cosas no se dicen simplemente se sienten. Él lo sintió; en cada beso, en las caricias recibidas... ¡Que rico se sentía ser correspondido!

Camino con una sonrisa por la habitación recogiendo la ropa y rememorando cada detalle de la noche anterior…

Flash back ...

\- ¡Morinaga! -la voz de Sempai le hiso enfocar más su vista en la obscuridad. Dándose cuenta que se encontraba recostado sobre el sillón con un brazo cubriendo su rostro.

\- Sempai- su suave susurro detonaba alegría y esto hiso que el mayor se levantara rápidamente.

Fijamente se observaron, reconociéndose. Verde y dorado, vibrando al resplandor de las velas.

Morinaga coloco suavemente la vela de su mano sobre la mesa de la sala, el aroma de pino de las velas inundaba toda la estancia, dejándolas atrás en el impulso de llegar a su pareja.

La diferencia de tamaños no era mucha, pero aun así Sempai se sentía intimidado al notar a su kohai a tan solo un paso de él. Lo que lo hiso perder ligeramente el equilibrio al chocar con el sillón. Siendo envuelto rápidamente por los firmes brazos de su asistente.

\- ¡Sempai! - dijo susurrante en su oído con los ojos cerrados, mientras le abrazaba como desde hace mucho no lo hacía.

El abrazo era firme de ambas partes; tan anhelante del calor del otro. Queriendo abarcar cada rincón de sus cuerpos.

\- ¡Sempai! - dijo nuevamente. Así permanecieron por un tiempo…Se separaron, extrañados de todas las emociones que crecían dentro de sus cuerpos.

\- ¡Sempai! - dijo Morinaga, rosando con su mano suavemente la mejía del mayor.

Sempai cerró los ojos disfrutando de esa caricia tan ligera. El contacto de la piel de Morinaga le hacía estremecer y su calor le invadía.

-hhmmm-su respuesta fue apenas un gemido, más un pujido talvez. Estaba tan ensimismado disfrutando la misma.

\- ¿puedo? -pregunto el asistente. Inclinándose para tomar los labios del mayor sin esperar permiso alguno.

Los lamios suavemente, uno a uno. Temeroso de perderse en su propia necesidad y arruinar todo. Mordisqueo aquella boca que le sabia a gloria; primero suave y luego con ferocidad, hasta que sintió como poco a poco era separado por el mayor. Tomaron aire y luego volvió su asalto, nunca sería suficiente. Esta ves profundizo con su lengua. Envolviendo la otra sin darle tregua. La recorría girando en un eje profundo, toda aquella boca se abrió solo para él.

Sempai ni cuenta se dio en que momento había caído en el sillón nuevamente.

Sempai lo tenía abrasado del cuello, le sorprendió darse cuenta que su peso estaba completamente sobre el cuerpo del otro. Sus manos iniciaron el recorrido del cuerpo deseado. Deseaba sentir cada fibra, cada musculo, cada pequeño espacio de aquello que le pertenecía… y con ese pensamiento asalto el cuello del mayor. Primero lamio su oreja que poco a poco cambio de color a un rojo profundo. Bajo más, llegando a su garganta. Lamia y a su vez mordisqueaba, dejando pequeñas marcas en ese pequeño espacio entre su clavícula. Allí donde se puede sentir el latir del corazón.

Subió lamiendo y chupando hasta la otra oreja y la lamio… suave y por último la prenso con sus dientes mientras con su lengua la recorría en pequeñas vueltas. Desatando un sinfín de sensaciones en su pareja. No supo en que momento sempai había desabotonado su camisa, pero podía sentir claramente las uñas del otro enterándose en su piel. Dejándose hacer todo lo que él quería.

Dirigió sus manos hacia abajo invadiendo el espacio entre su cuerpo y la camisa. Subió hasta llegar a ese punto específico que sabía desataría una gran variedad de gemidos. Primero los recorrió suavemente con el pulgar y luego los prenso con sus dedos. Los gemidos de sempai en su oído y el pequeño levantamiento de su torso le hiso saber que el placer estaba causando efecto en el mayor.

-¡M-Moriiii, a_ggg.

-aaahhh-

Nuevamente se escuchó al mayor. Las respiraciones eran rápidas, se necesitaban.

En un movimiento rápido tomo las solapas de la camisa y las abrió de golpe. Los botones volaron por todos lados.

-jjjjj- una risita se escuchó en su oído.

Levanto su rostro para ver a Sempai completamente ruborizado y con su mirada completamente dilatada por el deseo. "Que gran error había cometido". Seguramente Sempai lo mataría a golpes por arruinar su camisa.

\- "Creo que alguien está desesperado"-dijo Sempai, mientras se dirigía a tomar sus labios. Le beso suavemente y eso le sorprendió. Sempai siempre era más suave, tal vez por eso lo volvía loco cuando andaba como un perro en celo tras de él.

-Semmm- los besos callaron sus gemidos. Sus manos recorrían la cintura y cadera buscando más. Cuando sintió como la pelvis de Sempai se rosaba con la propia buscando friccion . una y otra vez se enloqueció.

-mmm- gemían.

-Moriiii- Sempai estaba muy excitado y el también. Ya había bajado los pantalones junto a loa ropa interior de Sempai. Con su mano tomaba el miembro erecto de su amado.

El dedo pulgar le sirvió para esparcir el líquido pre seminal por toda la punta y suavemente lo presiono, causando así que Sempai saltara de placer.

Lo acaricio de arriba abajo haciendo que se irguiera completamente, bajando con la otra mano a acariciar los testículos y el perineo.

-mmmm- gimió Sempai, mientras se retorcía por las caricias recibidas.

Lo tomo con su boca, introduciendo la punta y con mucho cuidado giro la lengua por todo el glande, bajando y subiendo. Succionando. Mientras con sus manos acariciaba las tetillas y las aprisionaba con sus dedos para luego soltarlas y volverlas a aprisionar.

-Morrriiii-

Sempai cerraba sus ojos fuertemente mientras era recorrido por un sinfín de sensaciones que le recorrían de los pies y se acumulaban en su interior. Apretaba los cojines y giraba su rostro.

Sus dedos habían comenzado a prepararlo; recorriéndolo en movimientos circulares e introduciendo lentamente sus dedos para causar la menor molestia posible. Primero uno, luego dos y después tres, pequeños empujes circulares y luego profundizaba hasta estar completamente dentro.

No sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría. Pero necesitaba estar dentro y ser apretado por las paredes se Sempai. Poder ser uno y besarle hasta derramarse en su interior y sentir como su pene se contraía mientras Sempai se apretaba más a él y le enteraba las uñas en su espalda resoplando es su oído.

Con un rápido movimiento lo soltó y se levantó a zafar su ropa tirándola a un costado. Su amado estaba allí con los ojos completamente cerrados, entregado al placer más puro que podía recibir y lo mejor de todo era que él era el causante de ese estado tan delicioso.

Lo beso. Con sus manos lo recorrió y se acercó a susurrarle al oído.

-Solo dime cuando- dijo con la respiración acelerada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían. Así que no podía simplemente entrar en él.

Sempai abrió los ojos. El contacto de su piel con el aliento de Morinaga lo estremeció.

Inclino su rostro en señal de aceptación. Observando una sonrisa alegre en el rostro de su pareja. "Cuan feliz era de verle sonreír"

Morinaga se inclinó nuevamente y con sus labios tomo los otros en un beso apasionado.

-te amo, Sempai- dijo, mientras entraba en el cuerpo de su amado.

Despacio, una, dos, tres estocadas suaves y lo había penetrado completamente. Percibía lo caliente del interior de Sempai y cómo su pelvis topaba con sus glúteos. Se permitió un momento de observación. Al fin no tenían sexo. No. Ellos estaban haciendo el amor. Su amado estaba completamente entregado. Su cuerpo extendido sobre los cojines del sillón con la cadera ligeramente levantada, unidos en un solo ser. Esa unión que se hace solo con la persona amada.

Souichi abrió los ojos en el preciso instante en que era observado por su pareja. Encontrándose con un escrutinio muy detallado de su persona…" Maldito bastardo", pensó.

Solo Morinaga era capaz de hacer de él un manojo de nervios.

Morinaga salió y en una estocada volvió en entrar haciendo que el otro se estremeciera. Su movimiento era suave al inicio y con forme marcaron el ritmo fue mar rápido. Más firme. Necesitados del contacto de sus pieles se pegaron. El sudor hacia más fácil los movimientos.

La necesidad los apremio. No había principio ni fin. Dos cuerpos en un solo ser, entregados completamente uno al otro.

Gemidos, susurros…te amos. Así llegaron juntos al éxtasis.

Sempai fue el primero en llegar. Pegándose completamente al cuerpo de su amante, acunándose en el hueco de su cuello, lo tomo por sorpresa y le dio una mordida. Haciendo a su vez que las contracciones de su interior y el dolor de la mordida hicieran llegar a Morinaga en clímax abrazador. Dejándolo completamente atontado sobre él.

Sus respiraciones se acompasaron, dejándolos relajar sus cuerpos completamente. Llevándolos a un lugar lleno se todas las posibilidades. Un lugar del cual no querían salir. Uno junto al otro. Se observaron, se besaron, pero lo mejor de todo fue que se reconocieron. Nada había cambiado, ni el tiempo, ni la distancia. Allí continuaron hasta que sus cuerpos les pidieron comida.

Con la casa llena de velas; cenaron medios vestidos en la pequeña sala, sentados sobre el piso. Con una ligera charla compartieron experiencias, Sempai de la universidad y Morinaga de su trabajo.

Al terminar la cena llevaron los trastos sucios al fregadero y limpiaron. Apagando todas las velas ingresaron a la habitación de Sempai para la segunda ronda.

Fin de flach back

Al recoger todo. se acercó a Sempai en la cama, le observo dormir por un rato y le beso la frente antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

Preparaba un delicioso desayuno tarareando una melodía mientras movía suavemente las caderas sin darse cuenta que era observado por un par de ojos dorados que le contemplaban con alegría.

Por un buen rato estuvo allí en silencio; parado en el dintel de la puerta observando a su pareja preparar el desayuno. Fue cuidadoso de no hacer ruido al asearse. Querría contemplarlo detalladamente, Kanako le había comentado varias veces que Morinaga era muy guapo. Nunca lo había visto en aspectos de belleza. Para él eso era algo irrelevante. Pero hoy se daba cuenta que el hombre frente a él realmente era muy bien parecido.

En un rápido movimiento Morinaga voltio, intrigado por la sensación de que le observaban. Topándose con Sempai recostado en el dintel con los ojos cerrados. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro y se acercó, tocando con la palma la piel suave del rostro de Sempai.

Esté con el contacto abrió los ojos de golpe. Aun le costaba mantener la guardia baja con este idiota. Observo ese par de ojos verdes. "A partir de la fecha presente su nueva investigación seria el tonto frente a él".

-Estoy en casa-dijo Morinaga. Con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenido- fue la respuesta recibida mientras era premiado por un sinfín de coscorrones.

-Me debes una camisa-dijo Sempai, con los ojos llenos de malicia.

Continuara…

Quiero agradecer sus comentarios. Muchas gracias chicas, prometo dar lo mejor de mi.


	3. vainilla

Esta historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Hinako Takanaga.

Espero la disfruten mucho …Amo a esta pareja, creo que ya me volví en algo así como ….

 **Vainilla**

Observando al pelinegro en la cocina se fijó en lo cambios que este ha sufrido a lo largo de los años. Ya no es más aquel niño que un día llego a su laboratorio. El tiempo puede pasar más rápido de lo que se puede pensar, un año queda atrás fácilmente y recorre los días sin sentido. Llevándose en cada segundo un aliento, un sueño y la ilusión.

Uno de los mayores miedos de Souichi fue que Morinaga se apartara de su vida, egoístamente pensaba solo en su dolor por la ausencia de la persona. Nunca tomo en cuenta que con sus acciones el mismo lo apartaba día a día sin darse cuenta, llenando el corazón del ojiverde de miedos y más inseguridades.

Recordar atinadamente aquella gran discusión. La cual también fue el detonante de una bomba que habían estado acumulando por mucho tiempo. Llena de miedos, dudas, inseguridades, celos mal infundados, miles de palabras hirientes y muchas nunca dichas ni escuchadas.

Los días consecuentes a la partida de Morinaga a Hamamatsu fueron muy difíciles para ambos. Dejando una gran nube de incertidumbre y temores.

Una sonrisa asomo a su rostro, real mente la vida es muy irónica. En aquel momento estaba confundido, de cierta forma dolido por la desconfianza de Morinaga y muy enojado consigo mismo por no poder decir todo lo que sentía y más por el gran temor que le ocasionaba la incertidumbre de un futuro nunca previsto y mucho menos imaginado. En aquel momento sabía que dejar partir a su ayudante era lo mejor, lo que ocasión que el ojiverde se marchara llevando el corazón lleno de dudas y dejándole con mucho arrepentimiento por ser tan inflexible con su pareja…Aunque allí radicaba la mayor de las dudas ¿realmente eran una pareja? ¿O solamente eran dos individuos llenando espacios vacíos de sus vidas?

Porque eso era lo que Morinaga le pedía, ser una pareja, poder tomarlo de la mano, presentarlo como tal, salir juntos sin miedo o dudas, compartir ratos agradables de charlas interminables, tomarlo entre sus brazos, llenarlo de minos, arrumacos y atenciones, consentirlo en lo mínimo y en lo máximo abordarlo completamente y tomarlo en el momento que el otro quisiera besarlo y hacerle el amor…pero eso ya lo tenían, ¿verdad? Morinaga le hacia todo lo que quería y mucho más. Bueno dentro de las cuatro paredes de su apartamento y nunca recibía nada a cambio…bueno si recibía, pero no precisamente lo que esperaba sino todo lo contrario.

Recordar esos momentos le dolía mucho. Hoy tenia allí justo enfrente a ese incorregible hombre llenándolo de tanto. Lo observo un momento más y sonrió. Era gracioso verle así, alegre, disfrutando de preparar un tiempo de comida para ellos, Morinaga estaba distraído tarareando una melodía, tal vez de moda…no lo sabía, no le llamaba mucho la música. Pero le gustaba verlo así. Moviendo su cuerpo al compás de la música que el mismo entonaba, era un ritmo suave, que hablaba de amor y felicidad, seguro se sentía de esa forma. Ese tonto era una mescla de contradicciones e inestabilidad. Una fórmula secreta que le llenaba de vida día a día. Concentrado en su análisis se encontraba cuando un suave rose lo saco de sus lejanas memorias y lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, allí, a su hogar.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada más viva, suave y sincera que es su vida había sentido sobre sí. Llena de tantos sentimientos y emociones, completamente capturado por ese hermoso par de verdes esmeraldas que lo llenaban de calor y lo hacían perder el juicio. Sonrojado completamente acerco su rostro para frotarse suavemente con su compañero, en un tierno beso de buenos días. Los brazos de otro lo rodearon y lo envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo.

Los besos comenzaron a caer por todo su rostro, cuello y un poco más.

-Estoy en casa- dijo el tonto con una sonrisa.

-bienvenido- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, luego recordó que el muy salvaje le había roto la camisa la noche anterior, lo haría pagar por tal error, al final el seguía siendo el tirano, insensible y egoísta Souichi Tatsumi y tenía una reputación que cuidar a un así fuera con su tonta pareja…

-Me debes una camisa- dijo llenando su cabeza le coscorrones...

\- ¡hay sempai! ¡hay sempai! No hagas eso, duele- se quejaba la inocente victima tratando de sostener las manos de su agresivo novio.

-eres un bruto- dijo el mayor, sin detener su ataque-como se te ocurre romper mi camisa favorita, tonto idiota, debes recibir tu castigo- dijo sin detenerse.

Las manos del mayor al fin fueron sostenidas fijamente sobre la pared, acorralándolo con el cuerpo de la víctima. Por un momento se observaron uno al otro recosiéndose, sintiendo sus aromas y más. Hasta que el menor se acercó nuevamente a tomar los labios de su sempai.

Un jadeó suave salió del mayor por la sorpresa o tal vez por las palabras que el menor le susurró al oído mientras lo mordisqueaba…

-¨ No te quejaste anoche sempai¨… más bien diría que lo disfrutaste. -afirmo con una pícara sonrisa- Puedo encontrar una forma de pagarte muy gratificante…-confirmo mientras deslizaba su boca por el cuello y dejaba pequeños besos de mariposa en esa área.

-jmmm- un leve sonido salió del sempai.

-¿no te pareció suficiente lo de anoche? Pregunto mientras se separaba de su atacante, dirigiéndose al refrigerador en busca de algo que le sirviera de escudo anti ataques sexuales extremos…

-jjjjj-Una suave risa se escuchó por detrás del cuerpo de sempai. Mientras era tomado por la cintura y envuelto en esos brazos fuerte y cálidos. La cálida respiración del pelinegro desconcertó por un momento al mayor, dejándose envolver por el sentimiento que le profesaban.

La voz susurrante al oído lo descolocaba completamente-no sempai, sabes que nunca será suficiente- escuchar aquello lo ponía realmente nervioso. En estos momentos era donde sus defensas tenían que actuar…pero eran los momentos donde las traidoras lo abandonaban completamente…

Se había prometido así mismo jamás volver a herir a Morinaga con sus desprecios y sus huidas apresuradas. Había llegado a la conclusión de que cada vez que hacia eso también se lastimaba así mismo.

Tomo la manija del refrigerador, abriendo la puerta para distraerse de las emociones que ya burbujeaban en su interior. Si el muy idiota presionaba un poquito más iban a terminar haciéndolo en la cocina…o en el sofá…o en alguna parte del apartamento a buena mañana…

Recordar la noche anterior lo hacía sentir excitado nuevamente. Los besos de Morinaga lo volvían completamente débil y no decir sus carisias o cuando estaban haciendo ¨eso¨ cómo hace unas horas atrás. Cuando Morinaga regreso lo hicieron primero en el sofá, después de la cena en la habitación hasta muy de madrugada. No se detuvieron hasta sentirse llenos, saciados de amor.

Morinaga le ayudaba mucho en ser más calmado y en decirle que quería que hiciera o donde tocara para que participara también y no fuera un solo espectador. Sino que se fuera acostumbrando poco a poco a tocar y a acariciar a su compañero y poder abordar al menor cuando lo deseara.

 _flash back_

Al entrar a la habitación fue arrinconado en la puerta con mucha fuerza. Los labios de Morinaga lo sorprendieron. El beso fue suave y con mucha delicadeza. Comenzó a rosar sus labios en pequeños toques, rosando apenas con la lengua. Las manos de su compañero tocaban sus brazos rosándole de arriba abajo. Luego sintió como fue bajando por su tórax sobre la playera donde el menor comenzó a buscar esas áreas que ya conocía. Sus labios no se separaban y aquel beso que inicio suave ahora era demandante; la lengua de Morinaga lo acariciaba por todo el interior de su boca, entrando y saliendo rosando sus labios y succionándolos. Poco a poco Morinaga le exigía más. para este momento tenía una erección del tamaño de un volcán en sus pantalones de pijama.

-gmmhh- soltó un suave jadeo cuando se separaron para tomar aire. Morinaga sonreía tiernamente y sus ojos estaban cargados de pasión, brillaban con deseo.

-quiero que me toques sempai- dijo Morinaga acercándose para besarle nuevamente. -cómo te deseo, puedes sentirlo- susurro a su oído mientras su mano era sujetada y colocada en la entrepierna del menor. Sus ojos se abrieron ante tal acción y más cuando la otra mano comenzó a moverla arriba y abajo sobre la tela del pijama. Busco los ojos de su pareja y estos estaban llenos de necesidad.

-mmori, mmm-susurro acercándose a tomar los labios del otro devorando esa boca suave y dulce, sin arrebatar su mano de lugar donde estaba. Con su otro brazo acerco el cuello del menos y comenzó a besarlo, rosarlo con sus dedos y labios. Bajando poco a poco por la espalda y colando la mano bajo la playera y presionando la piel caliente y tersa de su amante.

Para este momento su ingle estaba llena de atenciones, la mano libre de Morinaga había bajado el pijama por sus caderas y lo rosaba sacando muchos jadeos y suspiros.

-jjmmm- un jadeo escapo, estaba cerca de correrse esos dedos eran expertos y la boca del menor no paraba de torturar su cuello. Morinaga tenía otros planes y en movimiento rápido lo tiro a la cama dejándole sin ropa en el proceso.

-ammmm-la fuerza del impacto le saco un gruñido de frustración. Unos minutos después el cuerpo desnudo de Morinaga lo tenía presionado completamente sobre el colchón. Eran un enredo de piernas y brazos tocando por aquí y por allá. Las caderas de Morinaga comenzaron a frotarse rápidamente calentando más su cuerpo quien comenzó a responder con afán elevando la pelvis y sujetándose más fuerte a los brazos de su compañero.

-mmas, Mmmori. -suplico, apretando sus piernas a las caderas del menor. Quería más fricción, su vientre lleno de placer le pedía mas

Morinaga en un esfuerzo se separó bajando a su cuello dejando besos y carisias. todavía tenía puesta la playera, así que con rapidez le elevo los brazos y la retiro aventándola en algún lugar de la habitación. Siguió bajando por su torso desnudo lamiendo y succionando sus sensibles pezones, bajando a su ombligo y más abajo. Era lindo y excitante ver al menor entre sus piernas, jadeo de anticipación preparándose para lo que venía en cualquier momento la boca caliente y húmeda del menor lo tomaría completo.

-mmmm, por favor-suplico, se sentía frustrado quería correrse, pero el idiota de su pareja siempre lo torturaba.

-jmmmm, Mmmori, mas- repitió.

\- ¿Qué quieres sempaiiii? Pregunto jadeando, soplándole con su aliento cálido en esa área tan sensible, llenándolo de besos. –¿dime que quieres, mi amor? Repitió.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, apretados por tantas sensaciones reprimidas que cuando escucho esas palabras dejo salir un gran suspiro- te quiero a ti- respondió

-por favor-suplico. Sintió como el cuerpo del menor se elevó y busco sus labios con anhelo, devorándolos. Acariciando su rostro con cálidas manos.

-mmori- volvió a repetir, jadeando.

-tengo que prepararte, sempai- susurro el menor en su oído, rozando con su aliento cálido su sensible piel.

-mmesa- alcanzo a jadear, indicándole que buscara allí. El menor se estiro para busca lo que le indicaba, encontrándolo rápidamente. Con una sonrisa vacío un poco del contenido del frasco en la mano y esta se movió a las partes bajas de su cuerpo. Cuando le toco allí se estremeció, estaba tan sensible que en cualquier momento podía correrse.

Sintió la rapidez con la que el menor lo preparo con sus dedos y como estos buscaban su punto más sensible. Embistiéndolo con suavidad y rapidez, sus caderas se balancearon buscando más contacto, más profundidad y cuando encontraron ese lugar se alzó jadeando fuertemente, quería más, se sentía tan sublime…

-jjmmmm, ahhhhh-

Los dedos del menor fueron retirados abruptamente dejándolo frustrado. Un momento después sintió a Morinaga posicionándose entre sus piernas y presionando su entrada, para llenarlo por completo en una sola embestida que lo envió al cielo.

-aajhhhhh- jadeo al estar lleno completamente, busco los labios de su amante y los devoro con necesidad, tenía sed de esa agua que le ofrecía su amor.

Estaban unidos como un solo ser. Completamente compenetrados en cuerpo, alma y mente. Aun no sentía el movimiento de las caderas de Morinaga pero esté le observaba con devoción y amor; llenando su rostro de besos y carisias, susurrándole al oído esas hermosas palabras de amor.

Sus caderas iniciaron a moverse lentamente, en un vaivén acompañado de carisias y toqueteos, susurros y gemidos. Llenando completamente la habitación de un clímax inmensurable. Morinaga le embestía una y otra vez, llenándolo completamente, mientras sus manos no paraban de acaricias los lugares más sensibles de su cuerpo y su boca no dejaba de explorar la piel de su cuello como el manjar más exquisito del mundo, susurrando juramentos eternos…

Estaba completamente perdido en la emoción y el placer, perdido en las palabras dulces. Que solo podía aferrarse fuertemente a los hombros de su amante. Sus ojos estaban empañados por el deseo del ser amado. Morinaga seguía una y otra vez dentro, llenándolo, acariciando, buscando no solo el placer propio sino el de su pareja…

-te amo, sempaiiii- decía su amado. Mientras gemía en su oído y con su boca buscaba sus labios.

-Moriii, mmm te amo- respondía sin miedo de dar todo por el ser que lleno su vida de alegría, de colores y nuevas formas. Que le aceptaba tal cual era.

Busco las caderas de su pareja, necesitaba aferrarse más, las envolvió con sus piernas. con sus manos subió buscando más contacto piel con piel, la piel por los costados de la espalda de Morinaga era suave y firme. Ligeramente caliente y resbaladiza por la humedad del sudor, sus uñas se aferraban allí y no podía soltarse por que en cada envestida era llenado completamente por su amante.

-gmmm.

-ahhhmm.

Sus gemidos de placer llenaban la habitación, estaba muy cerca de alcanzar su clímax, sentía como en cada envestida en su vientre se acumulaba un hormigueo que recorría todo su ser. Iniciando desde su cabeza hasta los pies, cada golpe daba justo allí en ese lugar que lo volvía loco. Con necesidad busco la boca de su amante necesitaba sus labios, ver su rostro, contemplar sus ojos y poder así conectarse para llegar juntos…

Su amante estaba completamente perdido en sus sensaciones, su cuerpo rígido envistiéndolo una y otra vez, sosteniendo con sus piernas el peso de sus caderas, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, sin duda disfrutando también de este momento…

-aaaaahhh, Mmoriii- le llamo, para obtener su atención. Pero esté no le escuchaba.

-Mmorrriii- volvió a insistir mientras con su mano a tientas buscaba acariciar la piel de su pecho…

Se alzó para envolver con sus brazos el cuello de su pareja, perdiendo así el equilibrio y que el peso de Morinaga callera completamente sobre sí.

-mmmmmaaahhh.

Un fuerte gemido dejo escapar, al sentirse completamente lleno.

-por favor- suplico.

-córrete sempai- escucho decir a su pareja y en una fuerte envestida se dejó ir completamente, sintiendo como cada parte de su ser era llena de regocijo, de un fuerte éxtasis causado por el placer más puro…

-aahhhhmm- un fuerte gemido salió de su boca, acompañado de muchas contracciones en su interior y sintiendo a la vez como el calor de su pareja lo llenaba una y otra vez.

Sintió el peso de Morinaga sobre su cuerpo y como el calor de esté lo envolvía susurrando miles de hermosas palabras, mientras sus brazos lo sujetaban fuertemente. De todo lo que había pasado en la habitación este era el mejor momento¨ donde sentía como era amado¨. Su cuerpo necesitaba aire todavía y buscaba una y otra bocanada… estó le gustaba. El aroma que desprendía el cuerpo amado, el calor y el peso que le daban estabilidad a su propio cuerpo y le recordaban con suaves carisias que esto era real, no era otro de sus miles de sueños cuando se quedó solo y vacio…

 _Fin fash back_

-debemos ir de compras- dijo, para distraer su mente de los recuerdos nocturno, sino también al oso panda que tenía aferrado a su cuerpo. tomo las manos del menor y las apretó suavemente, se recostó en el pecho cálido y reconfortante. Cerrando levemente los ojos… dejándose envolver por el aroma a madera y vainilla tan reconfortante que desprendía la piel de su compañero. -no hay mucho en la cocina-susurro, perdido en las emociones y sentimientos.

-lo se sempai- respondió su acompañante-más tarde iremos de compras, quiero prepararte algo muy delicioso para el almuerzo-afirmo, feliz-no hay mucho para el desayuno, pero alcanza para ambos.

-entonces, que esperamos-respondió el mayor-comamos antes que se enfrié- interrumpió separándose levemente.

-tienes razón-dijo el menor-ayúdame a llevar las tazas al comedor-solicitó, con una gran sonrisa.

Souichi se había dado cuenta que ahora que era más flexible también era más fácil salir de eso momentos apabullantes que el menor hacía. Se evitaba los reclamos y las peleas continuas a sus escapes. Era cierto cuando el menor le decía que no pasaba todo el día pensando solo en sexo, como le acusaba constantemente. A Morinaga le gustaba esa clase de contacto, le brindaba seguridad y confianza. Algo que en su relación falto la mayor parte de tiempo…

Se instalaron en el comedor en un agradable silencio, comiendo despacio acompañados por el tintineo de la vajilla. Al terminar Souichi recogió los platos y los llevo a la cocina para lavarlos. Podía ayudar con cosas simples como el lavado de los platos o bien recoger la ropa del tendedero, llevar la ropa al área de lavandería. Cosas más difíciles todavía no le eran permitidas… se dio cuenta con la ausencia de Morinaga que había cargado al menor de todo el trabajo de la casa y no le había importados, siempre excusándose que era malo para los que haceres. Razón tenía Isogai en decirle descaradamente que se había encontrado una buena novia…

Souichi Tatsumi no era gay, pero amaba a un hombre llamado Morinaga Tetsihiro. Llegar a esa conclusión le costó mucho…demasiado para ser sincero. Cinco años de amistad, uno de sexo ocasional, seis meses de la más dura y cruel ausencia, un viaje a los Estados Unidos y muchas horas de arrepentimiento y reflexión.

¿ya estás listo? -pregunto al pelinegro, mientras colocaba su billetera y llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Tenían muchas compras que hacer así que debían apurarse para estar en casa antes del mediodía…aunque más creía que almorzarían fuera, Morinaga era muy minucioso para comprar y seguro buscaría todo lo que necesitaban.

Esta era una de las primeras salidas que tendrían como pareja. Así que estaba muy ansioso…nervioso y temeroso. No sabía cómo comportarse o como se comportaría su melosa pareja…que todos los dioses le ayudaran porque de verdad no quería regresar a casa enojado y peleando con su tonto konai.

-ya sempai- fue la respuesta que recibió-vamos-le indico el joven señalando la puerta de salida.

Por un momento se quedó embobado viendo a su compañero, en verdad se veía muy bien. ¿Qué había de diferente en su compañero? Se preguntó…esa camisa blanca resaltaba su rostro y el pantalón chino azul tonificaba muy bien sus piernas y otras partes…oooooooooooooh que rayos le pasaba él viendo eso… ¿de verdad?

Agito la cabeza cuando la voz de Morinaga llamo su atención.

\- ¿pasa algo, sempai? Pregunto el menor al ver a su sempai completamente ruborizado y agitando la cabeza con inercia.

-no, no pasa nada- respondió con enfado, definitivamente no podía decirle…no, primero muerto, aunque luego en alguna charla le preguntaría si él le observaba así.

-no te preocupes sempai- dijo el menor-no are nada que te haga sentir incomodo-confirmo con mirada triste.

Sempai se quedó en shock, observando el rostro compungido del menor. Lo que menos necesitaba era que pasaran estos mal entendidos. Y como poder explicar algo que era tan vergonzoso. Camino con prisa para detener al menor antes que se diera la vuelta y comenzara a caminar.

-Espera Morinaga- dijo mientras presionaba su brazo para no dejarlo marchar.

-no pasa nada sempai- respondió el menor, quitándole importancia al asunto y sonriéndole falsamente.

-¨sabes que acordamos aclarar inmediatamente todos los malos entendidos¨- aseguro sempai, con el rostro completamente ruborizado y la mirada en el suelo presionando fuertemente el agarre en el brazo ajeno.

Morinaga giro lentamente tomando la mano de sempai. Viéndole fijamente y con una sonrisa quiso trasmitirle la confianza que le hacía falta –lo se sempai- asevero- puedes decirme lo que quieras- volvió a sonreír.

Souichi se sintió tranquilo, pero aún no estaba listo para decir sus más íntimos pensamientos ya que le era difícil compartir eso con él.

Tomo fuerte mente aire para poder responderle-ssolo qque… que es vergonzoso-titubeo, dejando salir un fuerte suspiro.

\- ¿para ti o para mí? Pregunto Morinaga con curiosidad de escuchar que podía ser aquello que avergonzaba a sus sempai, aunque pensándolo bien solo ciertas cosas podrían avergonzarlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de impresión… al caer en cuenta lo que podría haberlo avergonzado. Era mejor no continuar por ese camino borrascoso o terminarían disgustados si lo presionaba.

-para mí-respondió Souichi tímidamente, levantado su rostro.

-no te preocupes-dijo Morinaga tomando la mano de Souichi para comenzar a caminar a la salida- cuando sientas decir o preguntar algo hazlo- volvió a decir, sin mirar atrás.

La mañana era soleada y cálida. El tráfico era afluente. Nagoya era hermosa. Una mescla de modernismo por todas partes. Calles llenas de edificios grandes y pequeños; construcciones curiosas y llenas de vida, con un aire natural tan marcado por el sin fin de árboles por todo el rededor. Aquí nació y ha vivido siempre con su familia, construyo sueños e ilusiones, recorrió las mismas calles infinidad de veces, pero jamás se sintió tan lleno, tan completo. La brisa suave lo hacía sentir feliz.

Pero no todo había sido felicidad…

Continuara….

Saludos a todos espero les guste, gracias por sus mensajes y comentarios…de verdad verdadera lamento mucho la tardanza. Y es una promesa que no dejare la historia sin terminar.

Los semanas comensaron a correr lentamente llenando de nostalgia la vida de ambos, cada uno sufriendo de una forma diferente pero a la ves con el mismo sentimiento.


End file.
